Vehicle-mounted tires may be monitored by tire pressure monitoring systems (TPMS) which measure tire parameters such as pressure and temperature during vehicle operation. Data from TPMS tire-equipped systems is used to ascertain the status of a tire based on measured tire parameters and alert the driver of conditions, such as low tire pressure or leakage, which may require remedial maintenance. Sensors within each tire are either installed at a pre-cure stage of tire manufacture or in a post-cure assembly to the tire.
Other factors such as tire slip angle are important considerations for vehicle operation and safety. It is accordingly further desirable to measure tire slip angle and communicate slip angle information to vehicle control systems, such as electronic stability control and braking systems, in conjunction with the measured tire parameters of pressure and temperature.